Brotherly Love
by charasmaticRebel
Summary: Just a little Stridercest HighschoolAU up in here.


It was another school day and Dave was sat outside the building leant against a tree. He saw all the students pass him but none of them said hi.

A bell rang and he ran toward the door of the building to get to class before he was told off. Just as he turned a corner, his brother dirk was there.

"Hey lil' man, wanna skip class eh?" Dirk asked him, holding at the hip.

"Of course! But won't you be mad? "Dave replied, being walked toward the school door by his brother.

"Well you would love me if I told the school we were both off today wouldn't you?" Dirk smirked. Upon hearing that Dirk turned around, picked up Dave and ran out of the school gates.

They ran back to the apartment and locked themselves in there for the whole day.

"Now, you have to repay me for doin' this okay?" Dirk kneeled down to look Dave in the eyes.

"Sure, what do you wanna do then Bro?" Dave smiled at his bro.

Dirk handed Dave a costume that he made himself and pointed toward his room

"Be a good lil' man and go change into this okay? I think you'll look adorable." Dirk teased, pushing Dave into his room.

Dave Got changed in Dirks room into a cute little red maid dress that Dirk made for him and it even had Dave's name on the dress. Dave also changed into a pair of black stockings and red panties his brother put in there too. When Dave came out he saw Dirk standing there speechless, face flushed pure red.

Dave slowly walked toward his brother but Dirk quickly regained his thoughts and pulled Dave back into his brother's room. Dirk lay himself on his bed and sat Dave next to him. Dirk sat up for one sec to remove his shirt and led back down.

"What now Bro?" Dave queried.

"Come closer my lil' maid." Dirk teased in a flirty way. Dave crawled over on his hands and knees.

Dave lay next to Dirk and placed his hand on Dirk's tan chest. Dirk within an instant became slightly aroused by Dave and pulled Dave's head closer to his and began to kiss him. Dave seemed to be very against this though.

" **Bro what the fuck?! This is wrong!"** Dave protested. Dirk pulled himself up and sat up.

"C'mon Dave, be a good lil' maid." Dirk whispered to Dave, "I know you like being toyed with." Dirk pulled Dave back to him and kissed him deeply trying to get Dave to melt into it.

Dirk stroked Dave's cheek, then the back and then his ass. Dave was slightly aroused by Dirk and sat up for Dirk. Dave unzipped Dirk's pants and slid them down his leg for him with a cute look on his face. Dirk sat up a little and nibbled on the younger brother's ear, his warm breath on Dave's neck.

"While I'm here almost naked, your there fully clothed Dave. Strip a little won't ya?" Dirk flirted. Dave was a little hesitant at first but a kiss made him completely obey Dirk. Dave stood up so dirk could get a good angle and in a quite sexual way took off the maid dress. He then sat on Dirks lap with only the stockings and panties on. Dave fidgeted a little until he found a softer spot. Dave couldn't sit on Dirks lap without being aroused by his boner.

"Bro? Can I take your boxers off?" Dave asked cutely.

"If you call me Daddy I may my little maid." Dirk flirted with his brother.

"Please Daddy." pleaded Dave. "May I take your boxers off?" Dirk became quite aroused by hearing this from Dave and let him take off his boxers uncovering Dirk's very hard boner. Dirk then removed his shades to show his orange eyes and so he doesn't poke Dave. Dirk pulled his brother closer to him and took Dave's panties and shades off. With both of them practically nude Dirk took Dave's dick and sucked on it long but gently, causing Dave to moan his brother's name. But Dave very quickly released into his brothers mouth.

"You liked that didn't you my little maid? You want more?" Dirk sat up and whispered in Dave's ear.

Dave nodded in response and Dirk pulled Dave closer to him, kissing him very seductively. Dirk moved his hips a bit and then let Dave go.

"C-…Can I ride you daddy? Please?" Dave stuttered. Dirk nodded his head and Dave shuffled around into a comfy position. Dave had his legs on either side of Dirk's hips and sat up. Dirk paused him for a moment and got some out of a drawer. He rubbed it on his fingers and lubricated Dave so he wouldn't get hurt. He then let Dave resume. Dave held his brother's dick up and Dirk guided Dave onto his dick. Once dive had the tip in a slight moan came out and when the whole thing was in it was big enough to hit his prostate without trying, making Dirk's target easy. Once Dave was used to the feeling dirk flipped the two over so Dave was led down and Dirk was on top. Dirk began to thrust Dave and made his younger brother moan loudly at the feeling of his prostate being hit every thrust. Dave was already close to his climax but Dirk didn't stop there. Dirk began to play a little with Dave's dick and then pump it. Dave moaned louder that Dirk had ever imagined. Dirk was also moaning but he bit his lip and tried to hide them but soon he could no longer. They were both near the climax, moaning each other's names hesitantly and breathing heavily.

Dirk released first triggering Dave's release too. They were both covered in Dave's release and Dave probably released less that Dirk. Cheekily, Dirk still had some energy left and licked off some of the release left on Dave's chest and sat up on the edge of the bed. Dave then sat next to his brother.

Dirk went to take a shower and Dave put on his shades and looked at the time…

"3:25?!" Dave shrieked, causing Dirk to think there was something wrong and mad him slip over in the shower. Dave ran in to find his brother on the shower floor and laughed at him even though his brother looked like he may have broken his arm, but none of them minded.


End file.
